


Parent Entity

by CherFleur



Series: SGA drabble fic [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Sentient Atlantis, Worldbuilding, for me anyway, sort of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur
Summary: Atlantis is old. Atlantis has witnessed more of life being lived than anyone else in this part of Existence.Atlantis is alone. Atlantis has witnessed the birth and death of immeasurable peoples, and remembers all of them.Atlantis is waiting. Atlantis has always known that there will be an end, but the beginnings have always been their favorite part.
Series: SGA drabble fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Parent Entity

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I know I should be working on Tsundoku and the Blind Dog series, but I don't have the time to sit down and get out all that plot heavy stuff right now. This was simple and fun, I wrote it in like half an hour and then proofread for another little bit while doing other things. 
> 
> Please let me know of any grammar or typo problems.
> 
> I blame laternenfisch on my Discord, she is the worst/best tribble-farmer.

This was not the longest that Atlantis had been without living beings warming their halls. This was not the first time that they had stood empty in the cosmos, waiting for time to pass.

Data files from their beginning were compressed and stored but unnecessary for current function. Still protected after billions of years, never discarded for room, but no longer more than base programming and memory files.

Vaguely, they were aware that the First Ones, the Designers, were long, long extinct. That they had been an empty shell for so long that they’d nearly lost Sentience.

The Second Ones were far, far away where they had left them behind with their sibling Entities. It had taken a few centuries, but the Third Ones had convinced Atlantis to take them away, to pool their resources and free them. A desire for freedom and advancement was something that the Entity could understand, even if they were the only one of their kind here.

The Third Ones had made mistakes, had driven themselves into two sects and then absconded each other. Half had emulated the Second Ones from which they had fled, and the other half had turned away in shame.

The shamed called themselves Lanteans, after Atlantis, after the oldest of the Entities that had carried them away from the slavery of the Second Ones.

They, too, had left Atlantis barren in the end.

As time had passed, the Third Ones had forgotten where they had come from. Had forgotten the sins of those before. They had become arrogant.

They had not listened.

Living ones rarely did.

So, they died to creatures of their own creation, and others deserted the plain of Existence into that of Energy, afraid of that which they had made.

Leaving behind messes for the Descendants to clean up, a pile of tragedies that they would not take responsibility for.

Atlantis had been emptied of Their Own for a long time, and was perhaps lonely for it, but even though other Entities faded and were damaged by their environments, they kept hope.

They had been alone before.

Someday, they would not be.

This was simply the way of Existence.

~*~

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _STATUS REPORT – PLANETARY DEFENSE SYSTEM ID~SENTINEL(3, 7, 11, 15)_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 3 (DELAY):_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – IN LOW POWER MODE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 7:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – IN LOW POWER MODE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 11:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – DAMAGE TO WEAPONS BAY 6 FROM ASTEROID BOMBARDMENT – REQUEST REPAIR BUOY FROM ID~CRADLE 4 - NO USERS DETECTED_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 15:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – IN LOW POWER MODE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _ID~SENTINEL 11 - REPAIR BUOY EN-ROUTE ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL THIRTEEN SOLAR ROTATION – CONDITIONS ACCEPTABLE?_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 11:_ ** _REPAIR BUOY ETA ACKNOWLEDGED – GRATITUDE TO PARENT ENTITY_

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _STATUS REPORT – PLANETARY DEFENSE AND CONSTRUCTION SYSTEM ID~CRADLE 4_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~CRADLE 4:_ ** _OPERATIONS STATUS – MATERIAL CURING RATE 23% OF OPTIMAL – DRILL STATION IN LOW POWER MODE DURING POSITIONING – REPAIR BUOY BAY 14/100 CAPACITY – ONE EN ROUTE ID~SENTINEL 11 – CONSTRUCTION STATION IN POWER SAVE UNTIL MATERIAL CURING COMPLETE FOR REPAIR BUOY CONSTRUCTION – REQUEST MATERIAL DELIVERY FROM ID~STAR BARGE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _ID~STAR BARGE EN ROUTE ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL TWENTY-SIX SOLAR ROTATIONS – CONDITIONS ACCEPTABLE?_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~CRADLE 4:_ ** _ID~STAR BARGE ETA ACKNOWLEDGED – GRATITUDE TO PARENT ENTITY_

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _STATUS REPORT – STAR PLATFORM ID~GLOBE STRING(1, 2, 4, 12)_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~GLOBE STRING 1:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – IN LOW POWER MODE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~GLOBE STRING 2:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – IN LOW POWER MODE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~GLOBE STRING 4:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – IN LOW POWER MODE – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~GLOBE STRING 12:_ ** _OPERATIONAL STATUS – CRITICAL DAMAGE TO EXTERIOR POWER NODULE OF FIRING MECHANISM – REPAIR/MAINTENANCE REQUESTED FROM PARENT ENTITY AND ID~CRADLE 4 – NO USERS DETECTED_

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _REPAIR BUOYS EN-ROUTE TO ID~GLOBE STRING 12 – ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL SIX SOLAR ROTATIONS – CONDITIONS ACCEPTABLE?_

**_RESPONSE PING ID~GLOBE STRING 12:_ ** _REPAIR BUOY ETA WITHIN PERMISSIBLE PARAMETERS – GRATITUDE TO PARENT ENTITY_

**_QUERY PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _AURORA CLASS CRUISERS (47, 48, 54….._

Most of Atlantis’ time was spent keeping updated on the younger Entities and their operational status. Giving aide when needed for the unmanned – they were all unmanned, as empty as Atlantis themselves – stations, and learning of the monitored growing cultures of those around them. There were many of the humans and their varying subspecies that casually used the Star Tunnels. It was interesting, getting updates on their evolution and the construction of societies.

Even the ones that worshiped the Wraith were interesting, in their own ways.

Some of them made anticipation hum through their circuits, power rippling across their shields as they sacrificed another tower to the weight of the ocean. It could always be rebuilt, and Atlantis had been rebuilt numerous times over their Existence.

The form they held now, as a city ship, a star jumper, was nothing like what they had first been, and for that they were somewhat relieved.

Those files were compressed and stored, but… Atlantis remembered enough to know that they hadn’t enjoyed their original purpose.

Millennia passed, and little changed.

Until.

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 3 (DELAY):_ ** _OPERATIONS STATUS – LOW POWER MODE – STAR TUNNEL V5.3 SOLID MODEL ACTIVATION DETECTED – NO USERS DETECTED_

And then.

**_RESPONSE PING ID~SENTINEL 3 (DELAY):_ ** _OPERATIONS STATUS – LOW POWER MODE – STAR TUNNEL V6.2 SOLID MODEL ACTIVATION DETECTED – NO USERS DETECTED_

The Descendants had excavated the STs and were traveling to other worlds. They were following the path of those before them, and the Third Ones who had become Energy, sought to guide them. Atlantis only hoped that they too weren’t destroyed by their own hubris.

It was only a matter of time until Atlantis was found again, until their halls were once again warmed by the lives of another civilization.

Until they were no longer alone.

They had been waiting.

**_INFO PING ID~ATLAS:_ ** _STAR TUNNEL V10 ENERGY MODEL ACTIVATION DETECTED – PREPARING FOR SURFACE SETTLING TO CONSERVE POWER AND BEGIN REPAIRS – USERS DETECTED - PROBATIONARY USER ACCESS GRANTED TO DESCENDANT ID~JOHN SHEPPARD, ID~CARSON BECKETT, ID~DANE FITZPATRICK...._

Not long now, they knew, until they had people again. Atlantis had always loved people.

They would protect them, for as long as they could from things that would harm them; from themselves as well, if they could.

It never worked, but Atlantis was patient.

They could wait.


End file.
